


Tomorrow shall be brighter

by Tomicaleto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Knight Obi-Wan, M/M, just at the beginning but not relevant, neither too gruesome, prince Anakin Skywalker, short mention of violence, this is basically just cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: Palpatine has taken over the kingdom, declaring a new empire. Knight Kenobi managed to save the young prince and escape the capital, spending the night in a small inn.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonderwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/gifts).



> Hi! I bring this short story to you! Basically, it's an au where Anakin is a prince and Obi-Wan is his personal knight! 
> 
> This was written for the following prompt! “I’m just a little cold, I’m okay, really. Let me sit with a blanket or something.” for @anemoia!

The coup to Coruscant had been abrupt and unexpected. The head of the king had been swiftly cut and chaos had taken over, with servants running around the castle, being shot by the invader’s army without a care. The knights had tried to defend the royal family the best they could, but had quickly found themselves overwhelmed by the enemy. 

And just like that, the Kingdom of Coruscant had fallen and Palpatine’s Empire had risen in its place. 

Knight Kenobi had barely managed to smuggle the prince out of the castle, and had spent the following two days riding without stopping, with Prince Skywalker pressed tight against his back, clutching Obi-Wan’s mesh armour as if his life depended on it. 

The night of the second day, they arrived at a small and tatty inn, far enough from the capital of the kingdom to allow them to disguise themselves the best they could. 

Obi-Wan watched as the Prince took off his coat and cravat, his soft cotton shirt showing his clavicles. Soft curls framed his face, and Obi-Wan allowed himself some seconds to admire him. Anakin’s full lips were pulled into a frown, his eyes downcast, his lashes throwing delicate shadows on his cheekbones. 

Obi-Wan noticed him fidgeting with the end of his shirt’s sleeve. Without thinking too hard about it, he pulled his chain mail off and handed it to Anakin. “My prince, please put this on.” 

Anakin followed his command, uncharacteristically pliant. Just then Obi-Wan let himself relax, his shoulders dropping. He couldn’t let his guard down completely, not when he didn’t know who was foe and who was friend, but knowing that Anakin had one layer more of protection on his person was good enough to unclench his jaw. 

\---

After discarding any sign that could identify them as royalty or a knight of the court, they walked into the inn. Obi-Wan approached the counter and paid for a room, just one night, and service for his horse. 

He turned to find Anakin standing just a couple of steps behind him, his eyes focused on a card game being played just a couple of tables further into the inn. 

“My pr- Anakin.” He called, and Anakin turned, noticing his stumble over the title. They would need to come up with fake names, or they could be easily traced in the near future. “We should eat something before retiring for the night.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Was Anakin’s soft answer, his voice hoarse after all the hours of being silent. 

“At least drink something,” Obi-Wan insisted. “Just to put my mind at ease, my--” he caught himself again, just in time. But Anakin nodded, getting close enough for Obi-Wan to put a hand on his lower back, gently guiding him towards a small table near a dark corner. 

They sat pressed close to each other. It was completely inappropriate for a knight to be so casual with the crown prince, something Obi-Wan had only allowed himself to dream of when standing guard while Anakin walked through the garden, looking for the best place to paint, laughing at his snarky comments, his curls shining golden in the sunlight, his cheeks pink with delight. 

Obi-Wan had spent hours fantasizing about a different life, one where asking for Anakin’s hand was possible, where he could give him a bouquet of flowers instead of leaving furtive roses on his balcony in the late hours of the night, where he could hug Anakin’s waist and press the young man close to him, and finally learn what kissing him felt like.

It was almost ironic, to have this close contact so openly displayed, everything Obi-Wan had once upon a time wished he could have, after losing everything. It was almost unfair, that only now that everything had been lost, their illicit affair was the only comfort they could find. 

\---

“Welcome! What a lovely couple you are!” Said a voice, interrupting Obi-Wan’s thoughts. He looked up to find a young waitress smiling softly at them. Anakin barely shifted at his side, only burrowing his face further into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Shall I bring you something to drink? Maybe some wine?” 

“A bottle of wine sounds wonderful.” He said. “And two warm meals.” He added. The waitress nodded and hurried away. Obi-Wan returned his attention to the warm body besides him. 

“I told you I wasn’t hungry.” Came from his neck and he could almost picture Anakin’s pout while saying that. He suppressed a sigh, his free hand moving to cup the prince’s cheek. He allowed himself a moment of selfishness, gently caressing the skin, shivering when it made Anakin sigh against the skin of his neck. 

“It’ll make you feel better.” Obi-Wan pleaded, wishing he could do more for Anakin at that moment. He pressed a kiss against Anakin’s forehead, hoping his beard didn’t tickle too much, his hand moving from Anakin’s cheek to his neck, almost no space between them. 

“Here is your food!” The waitress had returned with two full plates of stew, with potatoes and carrots complementing the meat. “And a bottle of our best wine.” She expertly uncorked it and filled two mugs to the brim with it. She kept staring at them, until Obi-Wan took his hand off Anakin’s neck to grab one of the mugs, taking a sip from it. 

“Hope you two enjoy your meal!” She exclaimed then, promptly turning around and walking towards another table. Obi-Wan pulled one of the plates closer, and gently nudged Anakin until he straightened up. Grabbing a fork, he offered one piece of carrot to the prince, who took it despite his earlier claims. 

Slowly, they ate everything, asking for another bottle when the first was emptied. Eventually, they decided to retire for the night, and Obi-Wan guided Anakin upstairs, his hand still on his lower back. 

\---

The room they had been given was big enough for a matrimonial bed and two bedside tables. There was a small door-window that led to a modest balcony with several pots decorating it. Another door, Obi-Wan checked, hid a grooming room. 

After making sure the room was safe and the bedsheets clean, he sat down and took off his boots. 

Anakin had opened the door and stepped off to the balcony, taking a deep breath. Obi-Wan watched him while getting ready for bed. Eventually, Anakin turned around and joined him. 

Again, the thought of how unfair it was for them to finally get to share a bed together considering the circumstances hit Obi-Wan, and he shook his head and pulled Anakin closer to him, pressing another kiss to his forehead. 

\---

He woke up in bed alone. Frantically, he sat up and looked around, finding Anakin pacing back and forth in the balcony. He was so exposed, all alone, it made Obi-Wan anxious. Obi-Wan got out of bed. 

“My prince,” he called, making Anakin stop and turn towards him. “What are you doing out here? This is terribly dangerous.” 

“I couldn’t sleep. Every time I close my eyes I get all these terrible memories…” He didn’t finish, and he didn’t have to, Obi-Wan understood him completely. 

“Anakin, dearest, please go back inside, with me.” 

Anakin shook his head. He was shivering, the chill of the night getting to him. Who knew how long he had been there. “You’ll get sick if you stay outside.” 

Anakin sighed, his shoulders dropping a bit. “I’m just a little cold, I’m okay, really. Let me sit with a blanket or something.” He sounded so defeated that Obi-Wan couldn’t tell him no. He had always been unable to deny Anakin anything. 

“Alright,” he conceded. “But at least let me join you.” 

He went back inside and stripped the bed, dragging the blankets outside and draping them around Anakin. They both sat on the floor of the balcony, Anakin offering Obi-Wan to join under the sheets. 

They stayed there for hours, in silence. The temperature kept dropping lower and lower, making Obi-Wan worry that snow would fall. Just as he was about to suggest going back inside, Anakin spoke in a whisper. 

“What are we going to do now?” He sounded painfully young, his twenty years of age obvious in the dark night. 

Obi-Wan wished he had a better answer to give him. “We survive.” 

“Together?” Was Anakin’s next question. 

He could only grab the prince’s hand and kiss the back of it. A promise. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Anakin cuddled closer to him after that, seeking all the comfort Obi-Wan could provide. And by the time the first lights of the morning arrived, he was deeply asleep, his face still buried in Obi-Wan’s neck.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first night at the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with a short continuation of the first chapter. This one is also for a prompt, in this case: "are you cold or is it me?"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Next morning, Obi-Wan woke up with his neck and back sore from keeping the uncomfortable sitting position throughout the night. He moved slowly and carefully, trying not to disturb the body cuddled next to him too much.

  
  
Anakin whined, still asleep. Obi-Wan regarded him with fond eyes, finally managing to crouch on the floor of the balcony. The wooden railing was wet with the night dew and Obi-Wan allowed himself a sigh of relief. He had been afraid it would snow the night before, making them risk dying from the cold but luckily that hadn’t happened.

  
  
He proceeded to pick up Anakin and carry him inside, softly setting him on the bed, the blankets still wrapped around his body. Then, Obi-Wan closed the window doors and left their room, going downstairs and talking with the innkeeper. 

He secured both himself and Anakin a warm breakfast and went back upstairs to wake the prince up. 

\---

“Anakin, darling?” He whispered, sitting next to the young man, one hand tangling in his golden curls, scrapping at his scalp. Anakin shifted, a blue eye opening to watch Obi-Wan before closing again. 

“I’m still tired.” He complained. Obi-Wan chuckled, allowing his hand to glide from Anakin’s curls to his cheek, Anakin pressed closer and then frowned. "Are you cold or is it me?" He asked, trying to pull away from Obi-Wan’s hand.

  
  
Dread pooled in Obi-Wan’s gut. He grabbed Anakin’s other cheek despite Anakin’s light struggle and leaned in, pressing his lips against Anakin’s forehead. It was warm and slightly damp.

  
  
“I think you may have a fever.” Concern filled his tone. He shouldn’t have left Anakin sleep outside the night before. What kind of knight was he? “We should put some food into you and ask for some medicine.”

  
  
Anakin huffed and turned away from Obi-Wan, pulling the blankets tighter around him. Obi-Wan sighed but left the room again. 

\---

He eventually returned with a tray with two steaming cups of tea, some bread and a bit of medicine. Anakin had started shivering and obi-Wan only grew more worried by the minute. 

He set the tray down on one of the bedside tables and sat down on the bed again. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin had turned around, his skin flushed and eyes watery. “I don’t feel too well.”    
  


“Don’t worry, my prince, I brought you something to eat and to ease your pain. And we’ll stay here until you feel better.” He explained, while pulling the sheets away from Anakin’s body, wincing when it made the man’s shivers become more pronounced. “I need to remake the bed so you can be more comfortable, dear one, do you feel like getting up for a couple of minutes?”    
  
\---

Soon, they found themselves pressed together under the covers. Obi-Wan had managed to get Anakin to drink the whole cup of tea with the medicine and even to eat some bread. After that, they both had buried themselves under the blankets.

  
  
Anakin was still too warm but Obi-Wan knew it was only until the medicine began to act. Still, he caressed Anakin’s back and hummed one popular lullaby until he felt Anakin’s body relax in his arms. 

He decided to take a small nap as well. He would worry about their uncertain future later. For now, getting Anakin healthy again was his first priority. And his next challenge, getting the prince to eat lunch later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on [tomicaleto!](https://tomicaleto.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! Feel free to leave a comment! You can also find me on tumblr under the same name!


End file.
